We're just going to have to deal with it
by Redstang
Summary: So we have been kidnapped and forced to fight for our lifes for enraged fans. We never wanted this kind of excitement in our lifes, but you know, we're just going to have to deal with it.
1. The Convention

**I don't own Seed, or anything else I parody.**

**We're just going to have to deal with it**

**ch. 1**

**The Convention**

Everyone watched in awe as the Messiah, the latest ultimate weapon from the Zaft forces explode in a gigantic fireball. On looking the devastation we see Kira and Athrun. Both in their individual gundams, watching with cold and sad eyes. Lacus and Cagalli, both looked on the same look. 

We pan away, and see Shinn supported by Luna on the moon's surface, watching the exact same event. Lights and explosion reflected off of Shinn's visor as we see a close up of his face. He watches as his hopes and dreams, which have betrayed him, dissolve into millions of pieces.

One could see he was thinking about his past. His mother, father, sister, and friends. His whole life in the Zaft forces was in vain. It was pointless. He was used as a tool, and he was too blind to see it. 

In this heat of destruction we see him start to cry. Tears flowed down his cheeks, still bound by the moons small amount of gravity. He crunches over and screams, letting out all the pain and sorrow for everyone to hear. Within this, he is held up by Luna.

Kira looks back on this. He wonders if it could have been avoided. He worried if he had done the right thing. He had pain and sorrow in his heart, but he kept it in, not letting it show. He promised never to cry, but when he does, he does so only in the private company of Lacus Clyne.

His purple orbs glisten in the dark of space. And like with Shinn, we see the reflections of the explosion, though this time on Kira's eyes. His eyes appear to be red with flames. His cold stare remained straight. And the smallest tear a man could muster wept from his eye, out into the space of his piloting suit.

Then everything went black.

* * *

The crowd went crazy with applause. People stood up and clapped their hands. Whistles were heard, along with screams of praise. 

A man, dressed in a pink and white piloting suit, matching the suit worn by Mwu La Flagga entered the stage in front of the people. He had his messy, non natural blonde hair done in curls, and his smile was a very orchestrated copy of the legendary Mwu's. 

He stood behind a podium and addressed the crowd. "Yeah, how about that." He motioned for everyone to calm down as he talked. The people did as told. "You are the first to witness the original uncut ending for Gundam Seed, since it had been air over 15 years ago."

More applause erupted in the room, but quieted once the man continued. "You all are here today to show your love with the best science fiction series to ever air on television. A series which lasted eight great years, but more importantly, you are here to meet the pilots of the mobile suits, and it is my pleasure to present them to you."

The crowd went crazy. A man in a black business suit walked and whispered something into the Mwu impersonators ear. The man left as quickly as he came. "I'm sorry. We are having a few technical difficulties, so the pilots will be out within a few minutes."

* * *

"Pilots? Not all of us were pilots, you idiot." A blonde haired girl mumbled under her breath in a back room. The room was dark and seemed to be just an office for a janitor. A last minute thought. At least there was beverages and food for her. Some of the drinks were alcoholic, which she knew was a bad idea. Not necessarily bad for her, she knew quiet well that she could hold her liquor, but the woman next to her could not.

Pink hair was plastered over the portable bar table. "Uhh, I really don't want to go out there. I have such a hangover."

The blonde turned to her pink haired companion. "Where you out partying again?"

"No, just drinking my sorrows away." The girl hiccupped and pulled a golden hair piece out from her hair. "I hate this thing." She then threw the gold plated piece of plastic onto the other side of the room.

The blonde sighed. This was not the first time her pink friend had got herself drunk before a gig. "Linda, you keep drinking like this, and one day the fans will find out. Then it will be like 1997 all over again."

"Heh, they won't care. I'm the famous Lacus Clyne, boyhood fantasy of generations. Besides, nothing could possible be worse or as bad as 1997."

"You 'where' the famous boyhood fantasy 15 years ago. Now you are Linda Clay, the little known actress who gets drunk before every convention."

"People know who I am. I'm not little known."

"Really? Whenever they mentioned you in the tabloids, did they say Linda or Lacus? When you sign autographs do you sign Linda or Lacus?"

The pink haired almost burst. Frantically she began looking for the beer she was carrying before. However the blonde had snatched it and held it far above her head. "I don't think so. You've had enough."

"Catherine! Give it back to me!"

Catherine proceeded to not give it back.

"You're no better. You sign as Cagalli, not Catherine. People know you as Cagalli and not Catherine. Why are you better?"

"Because, I'm not hung up on the past. I have learned to move on. I am perfectly fine being known as Cagalli for the rest of my life. You on the other hand still can not take the early cancellation of our show. Honestly, I have no idea why my brother still likes you."

"What? Kyle still likes me?"

"Of course he likes you!"

"He never calls."

"He calls every night. You don't answer."

Linda shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I am in a very serious relationship."

"Serious? With who?"

"Heath Young." Linda said as fast as she could. 

"What? Heath Young?"

"Will you two be quiet; we are trying to play a game over here." A male voice had called out. A really snotty male voice. Both girls turned their eyes to a man they knew quiet well. Both had significant number of scenes in the TV show with him, but Catherine was forced (key word FORCED) to have more intimate scenes with him. 

The boy who spoke had blue hair, and was rather tall. He always whore a suit and slicked back his hair. Reading just this much, he would be the perfect gentleman. One not unlike the one he played on screen, but his suit was an old brown from the 70's. Looked as if it was made from fabric taken from a sofa. His slick back hair looked like his mother did it; he had big single focal glasses, and always held his head up high, as if he was talking down to everyone. It took a lot of makeup to make Aaron Zepher into Athrun Zala. 

His companion was a little over weight. The years after filming had not been easy on him it seemed. He was over weight, unlike his look alike onstage. His blonde hair was long and flowed down his back in messy curls. He had a black shirt on with a skull and an Iron Maiden logo on it. Mason Franks was his name, but everyone once knew him as Mwu La Flagga.

"Oh, I sorry we interrupted your little childs game." Linda spat out.

"This is not a child's game. I have spent many hours to get my mystical elf to the level he is at. A level of work that you have yet to accomplish with your pathetic life, so if I where you, I'd turn around and let the big boys go back to doing something productive." Aaron then turned around and threw a pair of dice across the table. He then let out a mumble of curses as Mason laughed screaming "Pwned" and jotted something down on a piece of paper.

Both the girls turned away. They really did not want to talk to Aaron right now. They did not know what, but it took a lot of something to talk to him. Amazing that he even had friends.

"Wait a minute." Catherine started. "Heath Young? Is this the same Heath Young I am thinking about?"

Linda sighed. "Yes."

"You know how my brother is going to take this. I mean, he hates Heath."

"Well, he knows how to treat a lady."

"He's also twice your age."

"So."

"You think someone as famous as him will stay with you?"

"I think he can. We have already discussed possibly marriage. You never know."

Catherine tried her best to stay calm. When she lost it however, she would be nearly impossible to tell her from her character. In fact, the reason she got the role of Cagalli, was because of her actions when she got angry. She normally is a sweet girl, but she can go on a rampage. After all, Linda was her best friend, and she supported Linda's relationship with her brother. 

A toilet flush was sounded and a few moments later a third woman joined the girls at the small bar. May Richards was her name. She played the part of Murrue Ramius on Gundam Seed. She also was a loving mother of three boys and had a loving husband. Basically, the exact opposite of Linda, but the two got along quiet well. 

"Well I just got the news. I'm pregnant again." May said out load, while leaning back as far as she could without falling off the stool.

"What you see the doctor?"

"No. Morning sickness. I swear I am going to have to neuter my husband if this keeps up. Every time we have sex I get pregnant. We waited three years this time, and I still get knocked up." She popped six breathe mints into her mouth at ounce. "What you girls talking about?"

"Nothing, just Linda's love life."

"Oh. I heard that you where hitting it off with Heath Young."

Linda rolled her head over. "Yeah. He's nice, but I don't know. What's your opinion?"

"I think he's a little too old for you. I mean he's older than me, by a long shot, and I'm in my late-thirties. But if you two really love each other, then I really don't see a problem. For now. Personally, I thought you were cute with Kyle, but I'm not your mother."

Linda groaned. "Please don't talk about Kyle."

"Why?" Catherine asked. "Is thinking about him to unbearable for you? Thinking you might not have him anymore?"

"Will you shut up?"

"Oh, that reminds me." May said changing the subject, "have you seen the preview for his new movie?"

Both Linda and Catherine shook their heads. Catherine did know a little. "It's a big budget movie. Supposed to be a trilogy, I think."

May fished through her purse. "I can't show you the preview now, but I think I have a poster for it." She dug a little more before pulling out a folded up piece of copying paper. She unfolded it, and handed it to the girls. "I was hoping he would autograph it for me."

Catherine grabbed it first, and allowed Linda to look over at it. On the cover was Kyle, standing with a whip in one hand and a machine gun in the other, propped on his shoulder, pointing up. He had an eye patch on his left eye, and his hair was spiked up even crazier then it ever was in Gundam. He was wearing a gray business suit as well, and smoking a cigar, with half a smile. Catherine began reading the description of the movie on the bottom. 

**"In a time where evil rains supreme. In a country devoid of a sense of right and wrong. In a place where extreme prejudice took the lies of many. One man will travel back in time. To clear his conscious for failing to help so many, one man will bring an end to it all. He has another list. He's checked it twice. And this time, he will help out the nice, by killing the naughty. **

**Staring one of the best young actor's Hollywood has to offer, Kyle Yamashita comes an action packed tale about revenge, romance, revenge, right and wrong, and of course revenge. Stephen Spielberg presents the first part of his two part conclusion to his master piece. **

**Shindler's List 2. **

**This time, Hitler better be watching his back."**

"What is this?" Linda asked baffled.

"Is the list supposed to be a hit list?" Catherine asked.

May just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but Spielberg wrote and directed it. They swear it is good."

"I don't know. It looks pretty dumb."

"You know what I swear." Linda said, bringing the conversation back to herself. "I swear that my hair is now naturally this color."

Cathrine looked at her like she was an idiot. "What do you mean?"

"I have not dyed my hair in months, and it is still pink. I think it is stuck this color."

"You're hair can not permanently change color."

"Tell that to my hair, Cat."

Catherine over looked her depressed friend. Linda was currently clothed in a white sleeved shirt, with a black top over it. She was also wearing tight jeans. This signaled their immediate problem. Their last convention was a little over a month ago, and as it turned out their costumes got lost on the flight here. They were promised a set of clothes before they went on, but no such clothing has arrived yet.

The back door to the room flew open and a half Japanese, American man entered the room. "No need to fear, your savior is here!" He boasted proudly. Unlike the rest of the cast, he was fully dressed for the occasion. He wore a black button up shirt, with cuts in the sides; his basic attire for the second half of the TV series. He was Kyle Yamashita, or better known as Kira Yamato, and the only truly successful actor after the show was cancelled. He also was the twin brother of Catherine Yamashita. His face beamed of awesomeness and self confidence.

He ran and patted Aaron on the back, causing him to momentarily lose focus on the game. "What level are you at now?"

"What, my mystical elf? Just moments ago I reached the level of 72 and learned the barn crusher spell. Right now I am playing an idiotic quest with this pathetic," he pointed to Mason, "level 64 warrior. It's something of such skill level that is laughed at most of my team meetings."

"Well that is good." Kyle said, losing interest before he asked the question. 

He ran up and grabbed the unsuspecting Linda from behind. He nuzzled his head between her hair and neck. "Hello gorgeous."

"What do you want?"

"Just some love an admiration from the one I love." 

"We broke up remember?"

"You break up with me every time I get a new movie roll. It's not my fault that Spielberg and I are good friends. You know I have been trying to get you a roll."

"So. All you want is to get in bed with me."

"Now that hurts. I have never before gotten in bed with you, or have I tried. I don't even cheat on you. You cheat on me." Kyle was referencing their ongoing on and off relationship since the beginning of the show. 

"That's because you are a lousy boyfriend."

"It's not my fault that it takes months of filming for a movie now. You know I only work with the best, and it takes time for the best. What did you want me to do?"

"You could have brought me along! You never even considered me, when you were out filming, and I was doing stupid promotional videos for local TV." She moved away from Kyle. "We are through."

Kyle eyed her. "Who is it?"

"Hmm?"

"Who are you dating now?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Linda could see Catherine telling her to wait till after the convention. Well, Linda was not known for taking anyone's advice. 

"I'm dating Heath Young."

"What! Heath Young! You can't be serious!"

Kyle does not like Heath. Heath was a phantom, a curse, a ghost to Kyle's career. To this day, people still do not take Kyle's role as Kira as a serious acting role. Kyle's role as Kira was very similar to Heath's career defining role. And it was no secret, that Kira's character was modeled after Heath's role. Especially in the second half and in episodes where the directors thought it was funny to have Kira say some line from Heath character.

Gundam Seed, was technically a relaunch of the Gundam franchise which was dead for almost fifteen years prior. While Gundam originally aired in Japan, when it was brought over sea's, when it was remade and adapted for English speaking audiences is when it really took off in popularity. Heath had the main role in this series. And to Kyle, when ever he played a character, or went to a convention, he was always compared to Heath. The reason that Kyle got the role was because he was a younger version of Heath, and the directors thought he could pull of a similar role to Heaths. Thankfully, not all the directors thought that way, and Kyle was able to develop Kira into a unique character, but he was still in Heath's shadow.

Thankfully, friends in high places by the names of Speildberg, Scott, Scorsese, and nameless others, allowed Kyle to grow out of the shadow. But only to a point. At these conventions, the comparisons where non-stop by the fans.

"Well, I am serious…." Linda said as she lost her balance and nearly fell to the ground. Kyle being quick caught her.

Kyle turned her around and looked into her eyes. "You're drunk."

"No. Just hung-over." Kyle turned to his sister and May, who both shock their heads. "Maybe a little drunk."

He pulled Linda up, who after a moment finally stood up on her own. A long moment, since she could not get her footing. 

"You're a mess."

"I'm fine."

"No, this is really bad this time. You are going to get in a lot of trouble."

"No, I'll just go out their and say the same BS I have been for years, then no one will notice."

"Oh, they will notice alright."

Linda cocked her eyebrow. "Oh, they will? Then let's just see." She began walking to the door, leading to the curtain.

Kyle grabbed her and pulled her back. She lost her balance as he grabbed her, and he was forced to drag her back. "You can't go out looking like that. You're still in jeans and a T-shirt."

That made Catherine gasps. "Oh no, I forgot all about our clothes! They still aren't here yet."

"Don't worry," Kyle said holding a dizzy Linda, "As I was saying as I came in; I picked up all your clothes from a costume shop on the way here." He pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and threw them at Catherine. "Cat, can you get them as I sober her up?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

Kyle held Linda up over the toilet in case she threw up. It was a common occurrence for the weak stomach girl. For times sake, Linda was dressed before the sobering. Normally she would berate Kyle for seeing her only clad in her underwear, but time was short and she needed three people to dress her. Plus Catherine and May both had to get dressed as well, so they all dressed her first.

"I tried to find your concert dress, but the big hair extensions looked incredibly fake so I went with this one." He rubbed her back as she grumbled.

"I'm not that drunk."

Kyle smiled. "Just a little."

Linda stood back, now able to stand on her own. She moved to the mirror and began fixing her hair. "Are they about to call us?"

"In a few minutes; 'Cagalli' is giving them quiet a speech to stall for us." 

Kyle smiled thinking about his sister and her anguish at having to walk in hand in hand with Aaron. Both had been at each other's throats behind the scenes, and these conventions years later only forced them to continue with more hatred. They made the perfect on screen couple, but behind scenes they rarely talked.

"Are we going out together?" Linda asked, now brushing her hair straight. She was wearing her black combat Kimono from the second half of the series. It had loss fittings and looked like a cosplay outfit (which it was) rather then the real thing, but it was the best Kyle could do in the time he had. 

"Well Kira and Lacus are destined to be together."

"Are we walking out as Kira and Lacus, or are they introducing us as Kyle and Linda?"

Kyle held her hands. "Well to the fans we will be Kira and Lacus, but to us, we will always be Kyle and Linda."

Linda threw his hands away and put her gold plated plastic hair clip on. "Get over your self."

It remained silent in the room as Linda finished getting ready. It was Kyle who broke the silence. "I can't believe you and Heath."

"Well, he knows how to treat a lady."

"You're not really serious about him. I mean, is this a serious relationship?"

"I have no problem with it. And yes it is very serious."

"I can't believe this." Kyle was baffled. "He really treats you that well."

"Kyle, if you ever are going to get married you need to learn what a woman wants and what she needs. Put her before yourself. But, you know, he isn't the man who has treated me the best."

"Who's been better?" Kyle hoped it was him, but by her tone, he knew it was not.

"Patric Stewart. He really knew how to treat me."

"Pa..Pa..Patrick Stewart! You freaking went out with Captain Picard! I thought Heath was old, but Stewart is about three times your age!"

"So. He was very nice."

"Wh..wh..what happened?"

"It just didn't work out. It was sad that we broke up, but oh well. What am I to do?"

"You should go out with people your own age."

"Like you?"

In the background, through the curtain they could hear themselves being called. "And now, the moment you have been waiting for. The hero and coolest guy around, KIRA YAMATO!" The crowd went wild, shaking the ground, and they had a yell that could rival an explosion of any magnitude. 

The man continued. "Escorted by the lovely Lacus Clyne." The crowd died down.

Linda sighed and grabbed Kyles hand. "Escorted, huh?" 

The two walked out smiling and waving. When on stage Kyle grabbed the microphone. 

"Hello, I am Kira Yamato."

Linda forcibly grabbed the mic from him. "And I am...(hiccup) Lacus Clyne."

* * *

**Well that is the start. You can already tell where I got the idea for this from, but this is about as close as it will get. This was just to introduce the main characters. More in the next chapter.**

**I hope it's not to hard to keep up with who is who. To make it easier, everyone has the same initials as thier Gundamcharacters with the exception of Cagalli who is Catherine Yamashita, because I did not want to make a huge sub plot about why twins have a different last name. But here you go if you need clarification.**

**Lacus Clyne-Linda Clay**

**Kira Yamato-Kyle Yamashita**

**Athrun Zala-Aaron Zephyr**

**Mwu La Flagga-Mason Franks**

**Marrue Ramius-May Richards**

**and the exception**

**Cagalli Yula Atha-Catherine Yamashita**

**Remember to R&R.**


	2. The fans

**

* * *

**

Im going to give this one another try. I don't think anybody noticed this was hear before. Well, anyway, after you read please review. This is another chapter to get to know the characters. Next chapter is when it will really kick off, and it should be out soon.

I don't own Gundam Seed

Catherine loved her fans. Out of the entire cast, only Kyle loved his fans and the conventions more. This was understandable. He loved attention. Half of his fans however could care less about Gundam. Since he is a big movie star now, he had a much larger fan base that would come to the conventions just to meet him. But Catherine was fine with that.

While she loved her fans, she did not think of them as the brightest people in the world. In fact, most of them were quite a bit smarter than she was, but they always thought of her as Cagalli and not Catherine. This would leave anyone to think that a person is a complete imbecile for knowing her as a different name, but it came with the job. Of course her favorite fans where the ones who recognized her for Catherine and not Cagalli. Perhaps even calling her by that name. They were generally the easiest to get along with. All her fans where nice to her, Cagalli is a popular character, but some were so fanatical that they came across very rude.

Linda was the worst. She hated it when her fans dressed as herself. She never showed it. After all, the girl can do a perfect Lacus while completely drunk.

There were other reasons for her opinion of fans being bad. Namely the same question ever time. Catherine has thrown fits, and had bad tantrums over the way the directors ended the show. She guessed they wanted to turn the franchise into a movie franchise, but it never happened. A movie is rumored, but never has a Gundam Seed movie really been up for consideration.

But just as much as Heath haunts Kyle, this question haunts her at every convention.

"Are you and Athrun going to get back together again?" And that was it. Every fan asked that stupid question. The most Catherine has ever done was a sarcastic remark, that can easily be considered to still be Cagalli. But at these conventions she had to be what fans call 'Royal Cagalli', where she is kind mannered, so sarcasm is something she really tries to avoid. But, you know how some days are.

The fan this time however was a little girl. She was dressed in a red shirt with baggy pants. A homemade costume of the one Cagalli wore during the desert scenes. To Catherine she was adorable. Her blonde hair was done the same, and she had this innocent look in her eyes. But, these were the fans that took Catherines answer the hardest.

"I don't think so sweetie." Catherine cursed in the back of her mind. She knew she should not have said 'sweetie'.

The little girl's eyes began to tear up. "But..."

"I'll tell you what." Catherine whispered into the girl's ear, "Even though he is still with that Meyrin girl, I am willing to give him another chance."

"You mean you will get back with him?"

"If he wants too."

The girl smiled and ran of happily. Catherine smiled too, as she avoided making a scene. She had rehearsed that line many times, and every time it is hard to say. Mainly, because she cannot stand Aaron. But also because Meyrin, whose real name is Mary, was a good girl and the two are really good friends.

She smiled, feeling good about herself, as she got ready for her next fan. And her next fan came, handed her a glossy and asked a question.

"When are you and Athrun going to get back together again?"

* * *

"It was a pleasure meeting you." May said as a fan left. To her right was Mwu/Mason. As the two sat they pretended to tolerate each other's company. While they shared a mirroring relationship as Catherine and Aaron do, the two are able to get along better. Mason would act in full character, he dared not touch May. May's husband made it particularly clear that she was off limits, and the cast knew it well. May was very glad, that her character, Murrue Ramius, was too shy to display affection in public. It made it easier on her.

"Hello, and you are?" She asked an approaching fan. The guy was dressed in a Zaft uniform, along with sunglasses. He had his hair slicked back the same way that 'cool' people did in the 1950's.

"You probably don't remember me, do you? Probably the shades." He then flung his sunglasses of his face, and was sure to make sure his hair was still right. May and Mwu just shared a quick glance.

"I'm Zaft private number 1. I died in the first episode. You killed me on the catwalk while I was trying to steal the g-machines. Don't remember me? Oh well? Hey I was wondering if you'd like to hang out some time. You know like talk about our career's and have a good laugh."

May, while she never enjoyed her fans like Catherine, she did respect them. Rarely did she ever fall out of character at these conventions, but here she did.

"No."

"Really? Oh, come on. Look, I have had a hard time ever since that episode. I thought it was my start to a new career, but no. Now I am haunted by being the first to die in Seed. Do you know what it feels like to have this kind of humiliation? It's painful. So please, I'm begging you, let me ride your coattail." The man began to break down and cry. "I'm begging you please. Let me hang out with you guys."

This amused May for a minute. She smiled at him and stroked his hand in a kind way, as if to say that it was alright and he had nothing to worry about. Her eyes gave the man new hope, and a possible chance at fame.

Then she said "No" and called a security guard to carry him away.

* * *

As a common occurrence at these events, Aaron Zephyr had a large number of people at his table. He always had the second largest crowd (because Kyle was a major movie star, he had a lot of fans from his other works come to meet him). But there was something that Aaron had that Kyle did not have. 99 of Aarons fans, where female. This was odd to say the least, since his real personality was so different from Athrun. They know Athrun, and love him. If they knew Aaron, they would despise him.

Aaron also had the hardest time with staying in character. He had gotten good over the years, but he never learned to deal with a bad fan. When confronted with a situation like this, he usually would resort to terribly rude comments, and offensive gestures.

Athrun Zala was not the ladies man that his fans made him out to be. The director of the show, made it clear to Aaron, that Athrun would be terrible shy around girls. The kind of guy that did not know how to flirt. And Aaron did this well. His way of getting to this mindset was to perceive himself as superior to all of them. As if they did not interest him. It worked, and coupled with Aarons attitude, he was able to create the being known as Athrun Zala.

A young boy, around 13-14 years old ran up to Aaron.

"Oh...Uh... Can I help you?" Athrun Zala was not good with kids. Aaron had to act this way.

"Why did you do it?" The boy asked.

"Uh, what did I do?"

"You left Cagalli for that skank Meyrin! And you where a jerk about it!"

"First off, Meyrin is not a skank," he had to defend Meyrin. Athrun would. "Besides, what went on was none of your business."

"So you are saying you don't want to get back with Cagalli!?"

Just like Catherine, he too was forced into this question a lot. It was his curse as well. "I did not say that. But…uh…" Athrun stutters a lot, "It is out of my hands."

"You're an IDIOT Athrun! I hate you! You are the worst person in the world!"

This was where Aaron lost it and seized to be Athrun. He leaned over the table to get close to the boy and spoke in his matter of fact way of speaking.

"Well, at least I'm not a little boy who cries every night in his room over some other peoples love life's. I'm not a little boy like you who has a meaningless existence and will probably never do anything with his life, because he is a pathetic loser, and a retard. Just like you. At least I'm not talked about behind my back at school about how I shove pencils up my butt, and like the way it feels, and the girls don't like me because I zits all over my face, like a meatlovers pizza, but without all the lovers. And at least I'm not a little boy like you, who is week like a cat dying from cancer. But, maybe this little boy, who I am at least not like would like to meet in the parking lot afterwards, and settle this. I know I would love too. So, go running away you sad, sad, terrible excuse for a child."

The boy was on the verge of tears and his eyes were bulging out from fright. He turned and Ran away, "Mom!"

Aaron just leaned back in his chair, smiling and feeling good about his self until his next fan came. And came she did.

"When are you and Cagalli going to get back together?"

* * *

"That's a question you need to ask them, okay." Kira and Lacus smiled and waved a young couple away. Two fans who came to see them.

Kyle turned to Linda in the few seconds they had until the next fan came. "Alright, spill. What is it with you and older men?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean Heath Young, and Captain Picard. Who else have you dated outside of your generation? Next you'll be telling me you went out with Leonard Nemoy and William Shatner."

"What Kirk and Spock? I haven't met Spock, and Kirk wasn't interested in me."

"What?"

"I went out with coffee with Shatner ounce. And surely he got all the signals I was throwing him, but he never made a move."

"Probably because he was smart enough to realize that he is four times your age."

Linda did not respond as the next fan reached their table. He was dressed in a pilot uniform. Clearly the boy was very intimidated by the two. But he did have an easier time talking to Kyle. The fan would always divert his eyes when Linda turned hers to his.

'I still got it.' She smiled to herself.

"Well thank you for coming." Kyle said after the two stars signed the pictures for the boy.

"Umm, I have you question." The fan asked before running off.

"What is it?"

"Do you know if Cagalli and Athrun are going to get back together?"

* * *

The convention went quiet well. Linda was able to hide most of her hang over, just enough from the fans to not be noticed. After being introduced Aaron stayed behind to answer technical questions for the crowd as the rest of the actors set up for autograph signings. Besides a few slip up, with Athrun Zala disappearing and Aaron Zephyr going on and on about technical data on the Gundams, it went well.

"Well, it is over for the day." Catherine said as she put on a white skirt. She turned to Linda. "What are your plans for tonight?"

"Go back to the hotel room and sleep." Linda said as she put on the same set of clothes she was wearing earlier.

"You're not going to drink again?"

"No."

"Are you meeting with Kyle?"

"No, I have a date later tonight."

"Really? Is it with Kyle?"

"No!" Linda pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. She shut it after being transferred to a machine, not bothering to leave a message. "Well I thought I had a date."

"With who?"

"Heath Young, but he never answers his phone anymore."

"Heath Young? Kyle must be pissed." Catherine said, but looked at her depressed friend. "Is he avoiding you?"

"I don't know. I have this feeling, like something else is going on."

There was a small knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

It was a male's voice. "Miss Cagalli and Miss Lacus, we need you two to come with us."

The two girls looked at each other. 'Fans' they mouthed.

"This is the girl's restroom, we can't come out now."

The door to the room flew open and the man, who was wearing a black business suit walked right up to them.

"Hey!" Linda screamed as she covered herself up. "What are you doing idiot!"

He grabbed her head and placed a clothe with chloroform against her mouth. In seconds she was on the ground, out cold. A second man during this time did the same to Catherine. The two men picked up the girls and walked them out. They placed them into a black limo were the rest of the cast was unconscious as well.

**Tell me if this is even worth continueing. As I said before, all the 'actors' share the same initials as the characters from the show, just so it's easy to tell who is who. Next chapter should be longer.**

**If you're a little confused with Gundam in this universe here is a little recap. Gundam first made in Japan in the sixties. Brought over sea's and is 'Westernized' and became super popular. Gundam Seed is a relaunch of the series in the eighties, but was cancelled early in hopes of becoming a movie franchise, but never happened thus still does not have an ending. Fans and actors are very adgitated with the ending of the show. But the show is identical to the real anime though.**


	3. The Saviors

**I don't own anything.**

**Ch. 3**

**The Saviors**

"Oww, my head hurts." Kyle mouth as he awoke from his slumber. He was currently in a limousine with the rest of the cast that was at the convention. He rubbed his temples, trying to ease the head ache he had.

Feeling a shuffle he looked down to see Linda's head laying in his lap. She mumbled something, before readjusting herself in a more comfortable position. She was on the verge of waking up, but Kyle knew how much she loves to over sleep.

His immediate thought would be to go down and give her a deep kiss to wake her, which would result in two possibilities. She could slap him and fully wake up angry at him, or she would return the kiss passionately and remain half asleep, completely happy and romantic with him. Both depended on her mood, how awake she was, and if she woke up still with her hangover. If this was the case then it would definitely be the former.

He decided to take the possible punishment. To use the famous Yamashita charm, but as he neared her lips thoughts of Heath Young flashed through his mind. Unpleasant thought of the Heath and Linda doing unspeakable acts flashed through his mind. Then even worse thoughts, such as them being 'happy' and getting married and having a lot of kids went on in his mind, and he almost pushed Linda away. Suffice to say, he did not kiss her.

He had to take care of this curse of his. He had to beat Heath and win back Linda's heart. Even if they had to fight to the death.

But he had more important things to worry about. Namely being kidnapped. He also had no clue where he was at the moment. What he did know, was that he had a beautiful girl laying in his lap (who was tormenting his mind), and his sister and the rest of the oddball cast that was at the convention was around him.

Jerking his eyes away from his most closest surroundings he caught a glimpse of outside the window. Looking out the window he saw an amazing city. All the buildings where completely metal. Like a brushed steel look that shined like silver. All where square, but rounded at the edges, with dark tinted glass on all windows. Each and every building looked to be of the same architecture. Even the skyscrapers looked just like larger versions of the little buildings.

He had never seen a town so odd before, until he took a double take. What set his mind off was the sky, which was blue and cloudy, but the faint silhouettes of the tops of more buildings could be seen. Meaning he was in a cylindrical shaped city, with the city wrapping around the inner wall. Such a place could only exist without gravity, and no place to his knowledge did.

But Kyle had seen the like many, many times before. On the big screen and the small screen. His mind told him it was impossible, but his eyes told him he was on Heliopolis. Or a set that looked like Heliopolis. Impossible that he could be there. Must be a fan made set. A very, very, very big set. Common space travel was just not possible. It had to be a fan made set.

As Kyle turned to look around Linda woke up.

"Where are we?"

"I think I've gone crazy. Last thing I remember was being drugged by a crazed fan."

"Why are you crazy then?"

"Because it looks like we are on a space colony."

Linda eyed him. "Then yes, you are crazy. There is no way we are on a space colony. I swear Aaron is getting to you."

"No look out the window. Remind you of the Heliopolis set?"

Linda looked out the window. "No, I never had any scenes on Heliopolis."

"Look into the sky."

Linda looked into the sky. Not only did she see the other side of the city, but a very familiar transport shuttle flew close to the limo. Right over her head and flew away quickly into the clouds. Its rumble shook the limo slightly. Enough to stir the rest of the cast awake.

Linda jumped back. "Oh no. They injected us with cocaine. We are high right now!"

"We're not high."

"Then what is it? Huh? This can't be real!"

"These are not the effects of cocaine. Cocaine, is much weirder."

"I don't know. I never took a drug in my life. For all I know, you could be a hallucination from my high mind!" Linda layed on the ground of the car and almost cried. "I promised mother on her death bed that I would never take drugs. I'm so high."

Linda's mother was a police officer in charge of the narcotic section. Her father was a notorious drug dealer. They met and got married in college, during which time Linda was born. Not long after they got married, Lindas mother became the head of the NARC squad. This meant that during the day, her mother and father would knowingly try to kill each other, but at night, they would be the typical loving married couple. This switch on family affairs every day put an emotional scare on Linda. Unfortunately Linda's father was killed during a drug raid that her mother was conducting (which just so happened to be Linda's birthday). Ever since then Linda was taught first to not do drugs. During preschool, Linda did not know the golden rule was 'do onto other as you would have them do onto you', but she was raised it was 'don't do drugs'.

"Would you be quiet? Some of us are trying to get some sleep." That was Aaron, who apparently was trying to go back to sleep.

"SHUT UP FOUR EYES!!" Linda yelled waking up the rest of the cast.

It was then that Kyle moved from his seat and held Linda close to his chest. She began crying as he patted her back. He was trying to calm her down.

It wasn't long until the limo began driving next to an artificial ocean. Then not long after that it pulled up to a castle looking building. Or to be more precise an exact replica of the fictional nation of Orb's capitol building. And residence of Cagalli Yula Atha.

The limo pulled to a stop and two more guards identical to the last opened the doors, forcing the cast to leave the car.

"How good it is to finally meet you!" A man, who talked with a very girlish voice walked up to them. He was wearing a blue business suit and had his hair spiked up in an almost impossible manner. The cast thought nothing of it at the time. His suit was way too small, stripped, and untucked. He also was wearing the slightest hint of makeup.

"I know who all of you are so no introductions for you okay? I'm Victor Fabulous." He flittered his hands in the air when he said fabulous. "No really, that is my name. Normally I would give you a much better introduction, but we are very behind scheduuuulllll."

Kyle and Cathereine stood side by side, next to each other. He moved and whispered into her ear. "Gay?"

Cathereine nodded her head to confirm. "Flaming."

"Question. Are you the one who kidnapped us?" Aaron asked.

"Hah, no. But I know who did, and I am going to take you to him. Now, kidnap is a harsh word, but you will understand that we had no choice. Now if you'll follow me, we have about an hour to the main event, and I can't have you on the camera's looking like that. So we'll just have to make this stop really quick, now shall we? All right." He clapped his hands twice above his head. He walked into the building with the guards forcing the cast to follow.

The building was pretty close to how they remembered the set. The interior of the orb house was actually filmed in different houses and business buildings. This meant the exterior did not match up with the interior. Architecture-wise. In fact, the building that stood for the exterior shots, was on the other coast of the country then the interior sets. Cagalli's bedroom (which is only shown in deleted scenes) set is LA, while the dining room set was in Florida. But in this building, all the rooms connected perfectly.

Never the less, this replica had all the interior looking right. This was not a copy of the Mansion of Orb, but was more than the originals could ever be.

The doors were opened into a large senate room. It was rarely ever shown on TV, yet this was so incredibly accurate it was scary.

A man in a blue business suit sat in the center and greeted them. "Welcome my guest. It is a great honor to finally meet you all."

Aaron was the only one who seemed to keep his cool. As though he was expecting this. Like this was normal. "Question. Did you kidnap us?"

"Why yes. I was the one who ordered for you to be brought here."

"Question. Why?"

"Because, you are the only ones who can help us."

"You kidnap us so we can help you? Doesn't sound like a good way of doing business?"

"I agree it was not the best plan, but it was the best we could do. You see we are in a desperate situation. Our very existence may be in jeopardy. You are our last hope."

The cast just looked at him. Was this man for real? _Their last hope._ Man seemed delusional. I mean they are (were) just actors from a television series.

The man continued. "I am the leader of this colony. Now I am sure that you are very confused, and I will explain in full detail soon. Just let me reassure you that I know you are actors. But right now I need you to get into your characters."

"Wait, what do you mean, get into character?" May asked.

The man got up from his seat. He gave the cast no time to say another word. The man moved out onto the balcony. The guards forced the cast to do the same.

Outside, past the balcony, camped out on a green hill was a swarm of thousands of people. TV reporters and camera crews all faced the balcony.

"My people." The man spoke to the crowd, "the time of salvation is at hand. Our great savior's are here!"

The cast was pushed out onto the balcony. As fate would have it, Catherine nearly fell onto the man who she guessed was the president, or ruler. This put her right on the podium, with a microphone, looking like she was going to say something.

The crowd went wild. Screams for Cagalli roared and shook the house. Yells of undying love for Kira and Athrun was heard from teenage girls, as most men screamed for Lacus.

Catherine's eyes were wide open. She was stunned. She had been to conventions before, but never anything like this. But the surprise of it all was what through her off. Usually she was prepared for these events, not kidnapped.

"Uh...hi." She muttered out.

The president moved to her side and whispered in her ear. "Now Miss Catherine, these people are expecting Cagalli. Cagalli needs to speak to them."

"What do you mean? What is going on?" She whispered back.

"All will be explained shortly." He left Catherine at the podium.

Without fault Catherine turned into Royal Cagalli mode. She gave the appearance of great self confident, but also a very kind and controlling demeanor. It was a look that the directors and creators of the show had worked on for years.

She smiled and waved. Everyone went even wilder.

* * *

"Hold on, what is this about us being saviors?" Linda asked the president. They had just left the balcony and being lead down a long corridor. "You do know we are actors right?"

"Oh I know very well." They now entered an elevator, which began moving down at a substantial rate.

"So what is this? The largest nerd collection ever. I can hear all the hentai fanfics those lovesick virgins are writing."

Snickering was heard in the back of the group. Both Aaron and Mason thought that sentence was extremely funny.

"Shut up you two!!" Linda yelled back.

"Calm down Linda. No need to be upset." Kyle said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"No need to be upset!? I've just been kidnapped and forced to attend the largest comicon yet!"

May stepped in front of Linda. "You called us your savior's. But we are actors."

"Ah yes, but you have performed your role for such a long time that you are the characters. To these people you are them. May, Linda, Kyle, Catherine, Aaron, and Mason do not exist."

"So then why are we here?"

The elevator stopped. "I was waiting for you to ask me that."

They stopped at a floor with a glass window. The window looked out to space. Real space. As far as the cast could see were just stars. It wasn't night. It was the cold dark drenches of space. The building, or structure they were currently in however looked to be a docking port for a space ship. Which it was. Right in the middle of the large port was the Archangel. Everyone remained speechless.

The ship was gigantic. Throughout the series, there was always a debate in the fan community about the size of the ship. Seeing it on screen never matched up with the specs. It seems that this Archangel was the biggest of those theories of the size. It was huge, unlike the shooting model for the show and it had multiple layers of metal to make up the armor. It featured a level of detail; no one could match in scale models. That's because this ship is real.

It seemed to be in final preparations. Currently, a team of over a hundred men, where spraying the letters and red paint on the ship.

May spoke first. "It's the Archangel." She barely mouthed it.

"Well, she is really the second Archangel. Registry names her Archangel-A. And she is all yours Mrs. May."

"Mine?"

"Well Murrue Ramius is the Captain of the Archangel. We can't really have anyone else be the captain." He then turned his attention to Linda. "Now Ms. Linda, I have something to show you as well."

He moved the cast to another window overlooking another hanger. In it was the pink ship, the Eternal. Otherwise known as the Eternal-A. Just like the Archangel, it was riddled with extreme attention to detail, and it was just as massive.

"You will be in command of this one."

"What?"

He moved to a third Window. Out it was the Kisaka-A. It too, was like the other two. "And Princess Cagalli will command this one."

"Wait a second." Kyle interrupted. "This technology does not exist. How can these ships be real?"

"They can't exist with the technology from earth. If you have not figured it out yet, you are not on earth anymore."

"Question. Are you an alien life form?" Aaron asked. He was the only one not fazed by any of this.

"What I am is unimportant. You need not know everything that is going on."

"Question. So why do these exist?"

"Because we need you to command them, to help save our existence."

"We're actors. I can't command that!" Linda was on the verge of freaking out again.

"Now, now Ms. Linda. I am well aware that you are actors. You just need to sit in the chair; we will take care of the rest. Lacus Clyne will bring confidence to our people. You will just be performing you're role as Lacus. You have nothing to worry about."

Kyle and the rest of the cast sighed. So they really weren't there to fight. Just appear to be fighting in front of a crowd. The ultimate actors test.

"So, if these ships are real, are the gundams as well?"

* * *

Kyle's neck was hurting. He was looking straight up, which for the amount of time he has been could not be good for his neck. He was just amazed. Here he was looking up at the Strike Freedom. He couldn't remember the code number, an x-something. It appeared as it did in the last few episodes. All the gundams and ships had a tremendous overhaul on their shooting models in anticipation for the series finally. It gave the show even more realism through the last five episodes. It might have also been done, to sell the new higher grade models of the suits, but it amazing.

Aaron had his hands all over the infinite justice. A pure geek, given the toy of dreams. Aaron at that point could have been the happiest man in the world. Except, they weren't on earth. So that really does not apply to him.

After a short amount of time to allow the actors to quickly see their respected machines, the president gathered them together. "I know you have all had a rough day. You need to get your rest for tomorrow."

"Why, what's tomorrow?" Catherine asked.

"Tomorrow is your crash course in piloting. Well, more of for the boys. It'll be a hard and long day, so get some rest."

Linda spoke. "You said we will be fighting? Who?"

He placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her. An action which angered Kyle. "As I said before Ms. Linda. You have nothing to fear. We will do the fighting. You just have to be a face. Who we are fighting are people who wish to erase all of use. We cannot exist together so we must fight."

"But why us? Why all of this?"

"Like I said before. You need not understand everything. Just play your roles and everything will be fine. Now, we must adjourn for the evening. I'm sure you are quiet unrested. All will be explained tomorrow during your training."

* * *

"I don't believe this! My world has been turned upside down, and yet I am forced to share a room with you!" Linda yelled at Kyle.

The cast had been moved to quarters that had been prepared for them. Each done according to the show. Catherine got to stay in the luxuries Orb Mansion that they were at earlier. She had to share it with Aaron though. May and Mason got moved to a very large Victorian house. Again, just like the show. An exact copy of their house that Marrue stayed at with Andrew Waltfield during the beginning of the second half of the series.

Linda and Kyle however, much to Linda's dislike, were placed in a small cabin. The orphanage, before it was destroyed in the show. It was small and old. Poorly ventilated and not air-conditioned. Linda was in a very bad mood, because everyone else but her got to stay in really nice places.

"Linda, stop it. You're over reacting like usual."

"Am I the only one that finds this really weird? Everyone else seems to think this is okay. Normal. No one but me seems to be worried."

"We are all worried Linda. We are just trying not to show it. You could benefit by not letting it show."

"Why is that?"

Kyle layed down on the single bed next to her. It was odd that they had to share a bed. Only Lacus's room was ever shown in the orphanage, so the small cabin did not have a second room for Kira.

"I don't think that the people here know that gundam is fake."

"Great one Einstein. You finally pick that one up too."

"Well do you want to see what they do to us when they find out that we are not Lacus and Kira? It could be like 1997 all over again."

Linda sighed and fell onto the bed. "No. But I think this is worse than 1997."

Kyle laughed. "Now promise me, that you will be Lacus Clyne tomorrow."

Linda rolled her eyes then looked at him. He gave her the eyes that she had never been able to say no too. Perhaps that was why she and he kept getting back together. He just had some sort of control over her that neither she nor he understood. Of course to Kyle's point of view, she had the same effect on him.

"Alright, tomorrow I will play the baka princess."

"Hmm, Japanese?"

Linda rolled over, having her back face Kyle. "That's all I remember."


	4. The Suprise Guest Star

I dont own anything

Ch. 4

Suprise guest star

The cast was awoken early in the morning. They were al rounded up, and sent to a cafeteria for breackfeast. They were surprised at how well the resurch their captures did. Every meal was different for each person, and all where the favorites of each. Linda had just a small collection of egg's. Scrabbles. She was a picky eater, and she ate very little to maintain her figure. Catherine always gave her a hard time about that.

May had a similar serving to Linda, as she was preparing for the baby, which her captures knew was on the way.

Catherine on the other hand had a more tradition breakfast with pancakes and maple syrup. Catherine seemed to have the ability to eat anything, and still maintain her figure. Even as she ate the fatty food, she was still just as strikingly beautiful as she was when she was younger.

As for the boys. Mason ate nothing. Aaron had a large serving of lasagna, funions, and chocolate milk. Apparently, this was his normal breakfast, and Kyle had something, that no one knew what it was. Something that Spielberg introduced to him.

Everyone enjoyed their meal, but little conversation was held. The tension was already high, but more so between Kyle and Linda. And everyone felt it.

It wasn't long until the president entered the room, accompanied by a team of servers.

"Good morning. Did you all sleep well?"

They remained silent. None of them had much sleep.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He clapped his hands, and the servers each placed a single plate in front of Kyle, Linda, and Aaron. On the plate was a nut, about the size of golf ball. "You must eat this."

"What is this?" Kyle asked.

"It is the seed."

"The seed?"

"Yes. The seed. You must eat it."

"Why must we eat it?"

"Clearly I should not have to explain it."

"Is it poisonous?"

The president was surprised. "Surely I would not try to kill you. I know we are not on the best of terms, but I thought you knew I mean you no harm. You are our humble guest."

Kyle shrugged his shoulders, thinking what damage could it do. He preceded to break it open only to be stopped by the President.

"I'm sorry, but you have to swallow it whole."

"You got to be kidding."

"I'm not kidding."

"How?!" Linda yelled. "It's the size of a horse pill!"

"I agree," it was Aaron, "it is much too large to be swallowed. I recommend we pass this up."

The President spoke quickly. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but you have to swallow this pill. If you require our assistance in performing this act, then so be it."

The three just stared at each other when he said this. The other three who did not get a nut, too were confused.

* * *

Kyle sat in a tan colored chair with a white sheet draped around him. A rather attractive woman was styling his hair, to match the way it was during the show, but Kyle paid no attention to her. He in fact, paid little attention to what had been going on in the last hour. All he could think about was how they got him to swallow that nut.

The woman cut some more, before turning him toward a mirror to take a look at himself. Truth be told, he looked like he was young again.

"How does that look honey?" She asked.

"Wooks guudu." His thought was barely able to voice.

"What was that Hun?"

"Wi saad, waaat wooksss guuddduu."

"I'm sorry Hun, I still do not understand."

Again the President interfered with Kyle. "That looks good." He told the stylist.

The president made his way to Kyle and looked him in the eye. "Now boy, I'm sorry we have to do this, but this is the last bit of preparation you need."

"Wuhaat aauurr uuuuu tauwkingu abowtu?"

"Like I said I'm sorry boy."

Next Kyle knew, was a sharp pain in his head. Like a needle splintering into his brain, and a gel like ooze, flowing. Next he black out.

* * *

Linda was having a good time for ounce. After the affects of the forced brunch, she was sent to a room, where Victor Fabulous did her hair. Linda always loved the way that Lacus dressed, and the costumes she wore and the hair she had during the show. In fact, she was credited with what was called the Lacus look. A whole selection of clothing inspired by her character for the masses.

So ounce her hair was done, she was sent to another room where every single piece of clothing she wore in the show was. Along with other Lacus inspired outfits. Since she was instructed that they would be training today, Victor gave her her black kimono from the second half of the show. He also gave her her white one, if she wanted it, but she went with the black. Linda loved how darker colors went with her.

It wasn't long until she met with Catherine and May. Both May and Catherine were dressed in Orb military uniforms, while Catherine held a much higher rank, and identified her as the royal family. May's just held captain. As the three made their way to hanger as instructed, they ran into the boys, who each were holding the back of their heads.

"What happened to you three?"

"We don't know. Our heads just really hurt." Kyle answered.

"Well serves you right." Linda spoke.

"What does that mean?"

"You know."

"No tell me, what it means."

"You don't remember how you took advantage of me last night."

"Took advantage? I didn't take advantage of you." The four just looked at Kyle until realization struck his brain. "Wait a minute. You're complaining about that!"

"Hold on you two." Catherine now entered. "What did you do to her last night Kyle?"

"It was nothing. She is just finding excuses to stay made at me."

"Linda, what did he do to you?"

Linda turned her head. "He…He took all the covers last night."

Catherine cocked her eyebrows. "He took the covers last night?"

"Yes."

"Kyle, did you take all the covers last night?"

"What? No! She had all the covers. I had one, and she's mad because I did not give her it."

"Well, I was still cold Kyle!" Linda yelled.

"Cold! You had five blankets to my one! When did you get to be such a --!"

Linda was shocked. "How dare you!"

"I'm sorry. I love you, but you deserve that. Lately you have been acting terrible."

"Well maybe, I'm still not happy with the situation we are in. Being up ducted, be lunatic fans and what not!"

"No. This started way before we got here. This started ever since I left to film my roll with Spielberg."

"Yeah! Well…."

"Well what?"

The two were caught in a dead lock. Neither was about to back down, and neither was going to win. Each was willing to sacrifice their self's in order for the other to not win this argument.

And as the rest of the cast had learned, you never get between these two when they start fighting.

Victor burst into the room with his hands and arms flaying in the wind. He ran straight to Kyle, pulled him away from his staring contest with Linda and looked most terrified. "We have to hurry!"

"Hurry?"

Victor started pulling Kyle. "It's started. We must hurry!"

"It's started?"

"Yes! There are here. It's earlier than expected, but now you must save us!"

* * *

The first attack had begun. They were kept in a single team. The Archangel-A was in the middle, while the Kusunagi-A, and the Eternal-A accompanied both of here sides.

Each cast member was terrified. While they were told that they did not have to do any real fighting, but to just pretend, they still were scared. None of them had any training, and barely knew how to work their suits.

It was an odd experience for the cast. This was their first time out of the colony, and they realized that there were hundreds of colonies all lined up. Odd to them that only Heliopolis looked like it came from the show. There were some other square shaped structures out in space. They were huge. Easily surpassing the size of Heliopolis by multiples. Each were thin and made of glass. Almost like a spectator boxes you would see in professional sporting fields. They had millions of people seated in each one, watching the cast.

These structures were positioned to form a large circle shape. There was empty space below them, but an electrified net would stop the cast from trying to escape. The cast in their respected vehicles were in the middle of this.

Up above them however was the most amazing thing ever. It was a planet sized structure. It was a gigantic cylinder that pointed out into the vastness of space. This combined with the spectators and the net set up a coliseum type arena. Trapping them in from all directions.

"Are they here to watch us?" Kyle asked referring to the spectator seats. He had already launched from the Eternal in the Freedom. Currently he along with Mason and Aaron were leading the group.

The president came on the view screen. "There are many people who wish for you to succeed. They are here to cheer you on."

"Why do they cheer us on? They look perfectly able to fight. Why do we have to?"

Kyle was met with silence. The president had apparently cut the transmission.

"What is going on here?" Kyle muttered to no one but himself.

Kyle's cockpit went to life. Lights blinked and a really annoying alarm sounded. Kyle began to panic when a view screen popped up on left monitor. It featured a grid with a green dot labeled 'Freedom' and a red blinking dot heading toward him.

Kyle had seen enough movies to understand what that meant. He was being fired upon.

He grabbed the controls and flung the mobile suit away from fire. He was no veteran suit polite. The freedom did not move far away, but tumbled just a little bit away from the incoming projectiles target.

Kyle held his breath as the heat from a plasma blast barely missed him. Light from the said blast filled his cockpit, temporarily blinding him.

"What the crap!" Kyle said as he attempted to pilot the suit. "I thought we were just supposed to act!"

The president ounce again came back onto the monitor. "What are you doing? You have to fight Kira."

"You said we were just supposed to pretend. We are just here to help your forces."

"I never said anything of the sort."

"Yeah you did! You told Linda that we had nothing to fear! That you would do all the fighting!"

Again the computer repeated the red blinking light scenario. Kyle ounce again was barely able to dodge a plasma blast, but subconsciously it was easier.

After a quick moment the president came back on. "I must apologize for you misunderstanding. I was saying that Miss Lacus just has to act as the captain of her ship. You on the other hand are responsible for the fighting and maintaining your character. Now I am sorry, but I am not allowed to talk to you during the battle."

"What!!"

Kyle dodged his third blast for the day. Now he was pissed. Apparently this was life and death.

"I have to fight!"

"Yes. While the rest of the crew is here, Kira Yamato is the true savior of the Gundam Seed universe. You are he, thus you must defeat the enemy."

"I have to fight him! But I don't even know how to pilot this suit!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do. You now know more than you think. Now I am sorry, but I must leave. I am breaking the rules just by talking to you." And with that the screen went blank.

Again Kyle dodged another blast. This time doing a complete back flip, and facing the Freedom in the direction the blast came from. Kyle did not know how he did this.

He readjusted his seat, deciding to think about it later. "Where are you?" He scanned all his monitors. Apparently whatever was shooting at him could not be picked up by his radar. He decided to put his sword away and bring out all his guns. Again, he did this without realizing it.

A fourth blast flew by him. He again dodged it. He opened a universal frequency to speak with whoever was out there. "Come on show yourself!!"

Kyle was surprised that his opponent answered.

"Kyle is that you?" It was a man's voice. It was a gruff sounding voice with little to no emotion at all.

Kyle immediately knew whose voice it belonged too. The man was his predecessor. A veteran in the industry, who had caused a lot of problems for Kyle in the press, back when Gundam Seed was just starting. It got even worse during the second half of the TV show when Kira became very depressed and antisocial. The two were often compared, and while Kira was a very popular character, the other man had multiples of fans in comparison. The man was a legend, and to this day, he haunts Kyle.

"Heath?" Kyle muttered.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry Yama-boy." The voice was still cold, but now spoke with a Scottish accent, indicating the ancestral heritage of Heath Young. "But this is something I have wanted to do ever since I started dating your young friend."

At this point a blue mobile suit, a head shorter than the Freedom appeared right in front of Kyle. It had a green orb on its chest and golden highlights on its shoulders. It had four majestically white angel wings and a green beam saber about to come crashing down on Kyle's cockpit.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kyle yelled as he attempted to dodge.

In the cold dark drenches of space a battle in the making was about to be fought. A shadow was about to overcome its master. And Kyle in the Strike Freedom engaged Heath Young in the Wing Zero.

**There has been little interest in this story. I almost discontinued it, but I had to past this. I have some really good ideas, and I would hate for this to be wasted. If enough people like it, I will continue, but if not I will finally put this down. Just be sure to tell me. After all, I have had hardly any reviews.**


End file.
